As is well known, plaque is one of the primary cause of dental ulcerations and disintegrations of the supporting bone structure of the teeth, and of periodontal diseases. There are many prophylactic dental products which have been proposed for removing the mucous plaque found in the interproximal spaces, and on the proximal surfaces of the teeth. The most commonly used preventative dentistry product is the toothbrush, and more recently, the electric, or power driven tooth brush. A problem arises with such toothbrushes in that they do not sometimes reach into the interproximal spaces, thereby failing to remove the mucous plaque. Removal of the plaque is only one part of a dental hygenic procedure. It has been found that the neutralization of interproximal plaque is an important factor in reducing periodonitis. Brushing and flossing can reduce the duration of the acidogenic challenge. Normal manual flossing with a dental floss with thread made of artificial silk fiber or synthetic fiber while beneficial is somewhat restricted to the number or frequency of manual manipulations.